1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seeding machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A previously proposed seeding machine comprises a rotary drum partially immersed in a reservoir containing seeds. The drum has a plurality of holes in its outer circumferential surface, which holes can alternately be connected to a source of vacuum and source of pressure. As each hole passes through the mass of seeds in the reservoir, the vacuum applied draws the nearest seed to close or partially close the hole. As the drum rotates the attracted seed is lifted out of the mass of seeds and when the seed reaches a discharge position a source of pressure is applied to the particular hole to shoot the seed to a desired discharge tube or location. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the seeds in the mass of seeds do not move readily so that when seeds are picked out of the mass at a predetermined withdrawal location, they are not readily replaced by adjacent seeds. Instead a hole is created in the mass at the withdrawal location so that no further seeds are withdrawn. A further problem which occurs because the seeds do not have sufficient mobility is that a seed attracted to a hole and carried round by the drum may well engage a seed located in front of it and push the seed along towards the discharge position.
This renders the seeding arrangement inefficient since not only is it wasteful of seeds, but when two seeds are planted at the same location, one of the resulting seedlings has to be picked out, usually manually, and this is then wasteful of manpower.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved seeding machine.